The Other Petrova
by Ashley Salvatore Mickaelson
Summary: When Katherine was human, she had a little sister in the name Crystal, she turner that Klaus does not kill. That's life Crystal Petrova.
1. 1492, la Bulgarie

_**Chapter 1 : 1492.**_

_**Bulgaria, 1490.**___

_**Crystal POV :**_

I'm Crystal Petrova, I am 10 years old, my sister Katerina, had been banned because she had a child out of wedlock, she was riding in the truck, I ran to it.

« Катерина Сил ви моля, не ме оставяй (**Please, Katerina, do not leave me here alone.)** I said with tears in her eyes.

Трябва да тръгвам, Crystal, аз не се подчинява на правилата, аз срам за нашето семейство, бих искал да те взема с мен, но аз не мога. (**I****have to go, Crystal, I disobeyed the rules, I shame to our family, I would like to take you with me but I can't.)** .

Искам да тръгна с теб, Катерина, той не трябва да. **(I want to leave with you, Katerina, they are not obliged to know.)** .I said.

Е, тази вечер ще се чака в плевнята носи всичко, което трябва да отидем заедно.**(** **Well, tonight I'll be waiting in the barn brings everything you need we go together.)** She said.

Благодаря. (**Thank you, sister.) **I said.

At night, when my parents believe me asleep, I took the little bag that I had prepared, and a rope. I opened the window, tied the rope to a railing, and threw it out and descenda gently. I ran to the barn and I found Katerina on a trolley, a cape over his brown hair. She held my hand so I could ride, letting out a smile, I put my hood, and she ordered the horses getting started, this was the beginning of a long journey. Ripped off by the tired I fell asleep.

_**England, 1492.**_

I woke up in the little house that Katerina had to buy, we each had our own room, Katerina was entrein to work at an inn that I loved. It always pays a little more for Katerina I have what I need. I sat on my bed gazing at the room where I slept for six months already.

"Crystal, or are you? Voice Katerina me out of my trance.

- My room, I screamed.

- You can go down, I brought plenty of vegetables and you will help me prepare dinner. «She said. I got out of bed, down the little stairs to get to the kitchen where she was entrein store shopping she had made. I started to peel potatoes when someone knocks at the door. I opened and I saw a man about the twenties, brown eyes.

"I can help you?'I asked.

- Is Katerina Petrova live here? He asked,

- I'm Crystal, is little sister, I said before shouting the name of my sister who had heard his name at the door.

- I am Katerina, she said.

- Lord Niklaus did ask me to give you this letter. He said, handing an envelope.

- Thank you, Katerina said, taking the envelope.

- Goodbye, Katerina , Crystal . "He said before leaving. Katerina after what has shut the door, opened the envelope, read it and looked at me with a look of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Crystal, I could not be for dinner tonight Lord invited me to go to the party that organizes tonight. She said.

- It does not matter, I will prepare your hair, you go get dressed, I'll prepare dinner, you will enjoy yourself like a princess, and I stay here and sleep. I said.

- I'm so sorry. She said.

- It will go. I say, well, will take a nice hot bath, and I'll prepare your clothes and your hair.

- Thanks, sis, "she said, shaking me in a hug.

I was preparing beautifully Katerina, she was wearing a beautiful red dress and her hair was styled like a queen. She was party this evening, I eat chowder, and I immediately put to bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

I had not seen much Katerina day after a party after work; she went to the castle and spends time with the lords Niklaus and Elijah. I start to get bored, and when she returned she was just talking about them, or was passing my sister? That she had since birth, I do recognize her.

But tonight she was not back, I start to worry, the style Verily worry, okay, she had changed but remains my sister, I was on my bed, frightening me trying to sleep, when the bell rang home. I put my coat and left open hoping to see Katerina. But I see a place, a man mid-twenties, he had blond hair and blue eyes and he was surrounded by men.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, but is that Katerina is here? He asked.

- No, she did not return to the normal time today. -I informed.

- Do you have any idea where she might be? He says.

- None. I said.

- Thanks for your help, Crystal, have a nice evening. He said, wait, how does he know my name?

- Please, if you find it, let me know, "I begged he replied, shaking his head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . .

About an hour later I saw Katerina through the window of my room; I ran to it and opened it.

"Katerina, or were you? I asked.

- I'm so sorry Crystal. She said before her eyes changed into that of a demon, her eyes were bloodshot and veins around his fangs elongated canines she bit into her wrist and forced me to drink his blood that he is happen? Then she took my cheeks, and everything went black.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

I woke up in shock, there was this void in my throat, I was very thirsty, and sore gums, I see an old woman next to me, she had a delicious smell, she approached I noticed blood flowing from his throat, I really wanted. I got close to her and drank it; it was so good I could not stop me, just as I have dried up.

"Shh, it'll be fine. I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and I saw Katerina, it did not take me a second to notice that we were in a carriage.

- What you do for me? I wondered.

- I had to do, Crystal, he would kill you. She said.

- Who "he"? I wondered.

- Klaus. Informa does. Minute, Lord Niklaus, would want to kill me, the man who ask me or was Katerina was Klaus.

- Why? I wondered.

- Because I ran away, she said, I discovered that it was using me to break a curse, he would kill me. She had been told everything, how she found out about vampires, how she became a vampire, and why she did transphormé me into a vampire.

- Where are we going? I wondered.

- Bulgaria, I want to see our family. Informa does.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few hours later, we arrived in Bulgaria, we got out of the truck and saw mutilated bodies, we both flashed to the house and we have seen members of our family all died, with some writing on the wall thing.

_Deceived me once, I'll kill your family, Deceived me twice, I'll kill you. _

Klaus.

At that moment I knew that nothing in my life ever pressed the same.


	2. 1864 , Mystic Falls

___**Chapter 2 : 1864.**_

_**Mystic Falls , April , 1864.**_

_**Crystal**_** POV.**

My sister and I fled Klaus during the last 400 years. I had made a best friend Anna , she was 14 but I did not care. We are at time in a car that took us to the Salvatore house , I was sitting next to Emily , a witch that we encounter and to me, Katherine , she decided to choose English versions of our names I had chosen Eva was short and I liked. Suddenly the carriage had stopped , I thought we were coming, with my surdévloppé ear, I heard the cochet down and put a small stool , so that we can go down . Emily came out first, followed by me, and finally Katherine , Emily straightened her dress , my gaze was put on a man of about 18 Years , he had blue-green eyes , brown hair and white skin . He approached and kissed the hand of Katherine .  
" You must be Miss Pierce. He said.  
- I took you call me Katherine , she said, rising from his bow , this is my little sister, Eva , she added, pointing to me .  
- Nice to meet you , Eva , he said.  
- The pleasure is mine , " I said, bowing .

* * *

It was two weeks that we were housed in Salvatore, I make the acquaintance of Damon, Stefan eldest brother, I had a pretty friendly relationship, ons spent time with me when my sister play with his brother. Me and Katherine were entrein watch the Salvatore brothers play football.  
"Where did you learn it? Asked Stefan.  
- At one of the parks in Atlanta, the officer was playing it. Damon told.  
- Wait, Wait, what are the rules? Stefan asked, and exactly 1, 2, 3 ...  
- Who here needs rules? asked my sister. Can I join you?  
- You should be careful, said Stefan, My brother can be very dangerous when he plays.  
- Something tells me that you can be more dangerous than him. Katherine said taking the ball, she coura garden.  
- Should you not stop it? Emily asked me for milk.  
- Katherine can take care of it, just as it does with these boys. I said.  
- I may find a way to give you a physical teenager forever. Informa Does it only takes me faires more research.  
- Emily Thank beaucouq for what you do for us. I thanked him.  
- This is she smiles.  
- Can you tell my sister that I will see Annabeth? I asked, she nodded.  
-. A has all the time, Emily, "I said.

* * *

"Hello Annabeth! I bowed my friend.  
- Eva, it is my pleasure to see you again. She says By turning me into a hug.  
- Me too, I say, so what are you telling new?  
- Not many things, Jonathan Gilbert just give us an amount of verbena every morning. she said in a tone of concern.  
- Verbena? What it bother us? I wondered.  
- You do not know? she asked, I shook my head, it started off a shelf and took a bottle with a transparent drug substance, and poured on my hand, it burned me.  
- It is toxic, I guessed.  
- Yes, he even plans to capture all the vampires of Mystic Falls tomorrow night. she said.  
- I must warn my sister. I said leaving., but Anna caught me.  
- No, do not worry, they'll catch you too, and I do not want that. she said.  
- Okay, but sil pleases you, if the situation degrade, let me protect my sister. I say, she nodded.  
- Well, I'll go, she'll worry. I said leaving. Annabeth goodbye.  
- Goodbye, Eva. She said.

* * *

I had just returned from Salvatore, when my sister called me in tears.  
"What's going on there, Katherine?-I asked  
- Emily has found a way to give you an adolescent appearance, but it must be removed you something. Informa does.  
- What thing? I wondered.  
- Sight, Smell, hearing, memories. she said.  
- Do not worry, I said, stroking her back. You only have to remove my memories and give me my diary so that they return. I was finishing.  
- Okay, I'll tell Emily to prepare a lot for tonight. she said before leaving.

* * *

Emily had me surround me as salt and ask to kneel. She took a book and began to whisper something in Latin, a pain shot through me and continue it, just that the only thing that I saw was black.

* * *

_**Katherine POV.**_

Eva begin to disappear slowly, his body Transphormer flake but when the glitter was finished, I do voyai more.  
"Where is my sister? I asked a witch.  
- I should have prepared it. She whispered.  
- Where is my sister? I repeated shouting.  
- The fate Katherine worked well. she said, getting up. Eva has lost his memories in exchange for its growth, it's as if she was reborn, she did not exactly gone, it is just transported to the place of his birth. "Informat it. I stiffened  
the place of his birth? This signifit she was ...

* * *

_**Crystal POV.**_

I woke up in a meadow with no picture in my head as they were my memories ... parties. I saw a light in front of me.  
"Who are you?-I asked.  
- My name is Anastasia, I am your guide. she said.  
- My guide? Why? I asked again.  
- To guide you in your memories. she said. I will answer the question that you ask yourself: Your name is Evangelina Crystal Petrova. You prefer to be called Eva.  
- Or am I? I wondered.  
- _Bulgaria_. she said before disappearing.

* * *

**Well, the full name Crystal is Evangelina Crystal Petrova, she chose Eva as an English name because it reminded him his nickname. You can find links to the outfits and the home of Katherine and Crystal in 1492 on my profile tomorrow for a new Chapter Name: 1920. You have an idea? **

** Bye guys, **  
** Ashley.**


	3. 1922, Chicago

___**Chapter 3 : 1922, Chicago.**_

_** Chicago , 1922.**_

It was 58 Years I woke up with no memories of my life, only one woman saying she'd my guide. I found Evangelina Crystal Petrova was too long and too old so I had to change Eve Snow.  
I was now in a clandestine seeking Gloria a witch who had promised to find a way to restore my memory bar. I went to have a drink when I plaquais a hard chest.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I should watch where I was going, I excused myself.  
- It does not matter, Miss? He asked.  
- Snow, Snow Eva, my friends call me Eve. I said.  
- Should I consider me as your friend? he asked, making a smile.  
- If you wish. I said, smiling.  
- It is a pleasure to meet you, Eve, "he whispered to me before leaving.

* * *

This mysterious man filled my every thought , he looked so familiar.  
I finally find Gloria .  
"Gloria , I look everywhere . 'I said.  
- I'm sorry Eva , I spend a lot of time looking a lot to help you. she said.  
- And you find something ? I wondered .  
- Yeah , nature has a balance , to remove you something, you first need to give you something , my opignon is that you will have to remove your memories in exchange for something.  
- So to retrieve my memories I have to give something , but what? I wondered .  
- Your voice, your hearing, your sight ... your body. she said.  
- Seriously ? My body ? How so? I wondered .  
- Most spirits looking for bodies will pass something , a power, a force. She recounted .  
- So, technically , it will give me something. I guessed .  
- Exactly, you want me to search again ? she asked .  
- No, just send me a telegram to perform the spell. I said.  
- But it is not sure that the instentanément will give you your memories , perhaps it will take years , "she said, I nodded . .

* * *

Tonight I review the mystery man , I was now sitting at the table with him . I learned that its name was Klaus , he was one of the first vampires in history.  
"So , Eve, now that we have finished talking about me , tell me about you. 'He said . I let out a laugh .  
- Infact , there is nothing to say , I do not even remember my own life , I just woke up in 1864, in Bulgaria, and I find my writing on a rock near my name. I half- lied on the rock part .  
- You are an impressive person , Eve, you deserve everything you want, he said, stroking my cheek .  
-What I need , if you know Klaus ? I asked , delighted .  
- Me. he said before laying his lips on mine , I returned his kiss and running my hand through his hair, he started stroking my thigh , when it flashes in a private room , he tear my dress , and hast cast and began to kiss my neck, then my breasts, he spend his hand in my breasts, and start playing with them, I tore his pants with my supernatural strength, and my panties him , he begin to penetrate me come and go slow, but he has started to accelerate , one minute was passing that I felt out of me , he lay down next to me .  
" Good night, my dear Eve. " he said before sleep took me .

* * *

It was three weeks that Klaus and I had started our relationship, we were tonight at Gloria entrein a drink with Stefan Salvatore, I am also seem familiar, it was also a week that Gloria had cast the spell on me.  
Klaus had allowed me to dance with somebody, while I was dancing, shots were throwing summers.  
"Rebekah, you gotta go darling. Klaus said calling his sister, as he soon found me and got me caught.  
- Klaus what happens there? I wondered.  
- I'm sorry, Eve, but I must leave no trace. You must forget me. he said, mesmerizing me. Forget every kiss, every feeling that you have them with me. he said before flashing. I wanted the disbelief, wondering what had this happen.


	4. Smell Like Teen Sprit

_**Chapter 4 : **_

_**Mystic Falls High Scool.**_

_**Eva/Crystal POV.**_

"My name is Rebekah , I'm new , and it is that history is my favorite subject . "Said a familiar voice , giving me a smile.

"As it 's actually two . " I said, entering the class see me . " Me not look as if I were a piece of meat . " I say falsely embarrassed .

"Well, sit down . " The professor said. "So, Miss Piece of meat you it like in history. " He asked . I smiled at the nickname he gave me .

"I love the Middle Ages, the 20s, perhaps may the 19th century, I feel as if I have experienced , I must have like 10 pounds of each of these periods. To be honest , I'm obsessed . "I said .

"Very well. "Finished the teacher before starting a discussion too ... too ... was dying of boredom .. D' history.

Later I was asked to go Caroline Forbes, team captain pompon girls if I could join the team .

"Hey," I said, seeing her .

"Hey, new girl , you can tell that a vampire doing here is Mystic Falls ? " She asked in a threatening tone .

" Ok , I might not be saying what I said in history. "I said . " Infact , I 've lived here some time in 1864, I heard that some évantreur was and as I am an old friend of Damon , I came to help his little brother. "I said , raising the elbow.

"You know Stefan ? " She asked confused.

"If you want to ask about me, give them a name : Eva Pierce. " I said, smiling. "So I can join the team or not? " I asked, smiling.

"Will I regret you grant my confidence ? " She asked , I shook my head. "Then you can. " I smiled. At this point someone asked about Dana and Rebekah arrived, called me New Girl.

"No need to pretend , Becka . "I said when Caroline left talk to Tyler .

"I thought you had Nik hypnotize ? " Rebekah said .

"He did , remember when I talk about my amnesia. " She nodded . " I did a lot restoring my memories against something , as Klaus as hypnotized me before I made the spell, I remind myself of my relationship with him. "I said . "Well I 'm going to run . " I finished before heading or Stefan was, as he threw a man land because he had misbehaved with the double of my big sister .

"A little discipline would not refuse . "I said .

"Do you know what you just said will cost you dear ? " He asked .

" Uch , Steffy , thou hast forgotten me , it hurts. "I said with feigned sad and a hand on my heart .

" Nobody calls me Steffy apart ..." He said, I looked at him with a smile.

" Eva . " He finissa . "The last time I saw you you were are barely higher than 3 apples . "He said mocking me . "You can push you , I have a pocket of blood protect . "He said .

"You see the Stefan problem is that a blood bag contains 1 liter of blood , you can call Elena anyway. "I said . "You 're just like I remembered with this bad side that I admire, but I will always be the Queen of Sarcasm and nasty . "I said jokingly on Queen Party.

"Very well, your Majesty , can I go talk to my ex- girlfriend? "He said , playing the game God , he knows me too well.

"You know what , you 're free to do what you want , my knight, only if something goes wrong, I will not hesitate to cut your head. "I said he nodded and left .

_**Alaric's Appart.**_

Later after school I entered my apartment when I heard a voice familère , ok, plays , new neighbor was kind and tell your best friend how much you missed him. I cracked . He opened the door to reveal a Damon bored god, why did he become a vampire again?

"Can I help you ? " He asked .

" I heard a vampire Ripper came to Mystic Falls , I decided to help his brother to bring him his humanity. "I said with a smile. " Oh and I missed you too, D. " I finisais . He looked at me worried for a moment, then smiled .

"You too , Ev. "He said, opening the door. "Between . "He says. I noticed Elena gasped a second or she saw me .

" No need to be so tense . " I said, mocking me .

" Damon, why did you invited ? " Elena asked .

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Eva Pierce AKA Evangelina Crystal Petrova AKA little sister Katerina Petrova Katherine Pierce Alias Alias your doppelganger , I never thought that I will use as Alias in one sentence . "I said , muttering the last part.

"Well what's your plan , oh princess guerière ? " Damon asked , taking one of the piles.

"I want to catch Stefan and lock , at least just as what shows up and kills Mikeal Klaus , and hypnosis enira " said Elena, bad idea.

"Beep beep beep . "I said . They looked at me confused . " Your plan will not work. "

" Why not? " She asked .

" Stefan does not have his humanity, perhaps hypnosis Klaus will go but it will always remain humanity allo earth ! "I said by tapping his head.

" Eva is right, there is more light, there 's nobody up there . " Damon said .

"But we must try . " Elena said , Ok one minute I pull my phone. I pulled out my phone and put the save option.

"Repeats . "I said .

"We must try . "She said as I record .

" That atleast I have a proof when I tell you, I told you , well I gotta go, there is a party tonight and it turns out that I am a sucker for holidays. "I said .

I put my jean shorts , my black leather jacket and a blan tee.

_**Mystic Falls High Scool.**_

" I draw Stefan away from the bonfire when it is no longer on guard ..." Elena began when we were in the class prepare Alaric operation Humanity back ' I know c is ... what's the word again?

"I shot at him. " Alaric ends for her.

" Bonnie can not do something , the bewitched ? " Damon asked .

" I do not want to interfere with that. " Okay, my turn .

" Ok , give me a candle, and water . "I said , they looked at me . " Ok , I said give me a candle and water ! " I cried this time Alaric out a bottle of water and a candle.

" Why ? " Damon asked .

"You veras . "I said as I poured water on the desktop, I focus , it transphorme ice forming a pile. They looked shocked, I lit the candle, and ran the tip of the pile in the flames.

" It's going to hurt a little Damy . "I said when I planted the stake in her neck and blood rose and imprisoned in the pile . It gémissa pain and I withdraw the stake.

"That's why all this? " He asked .

"Your blood is linked to that of Stefan , trapping in this pile of ice, it starts to have magical powers, the pile works like a syringe , if I inject in your blood that Stefan in about a month or may be less , humanity will return . " I explained.

"I thought you were a vampire. " Elena said .

" Damy , said their date of birth . " I asked .

" 1854. "He said .

"False is 1482. "I said .

"Wait you had ten years when you and Katherine have come home. "He said .

"Physically . "I said .

" You were a vampire at the age of ten years? " Alaric asked , I nodded .

"My sister could not bear me to grow it, so she asked Emily Bennett has a lot to do was hiking for my physical and mental age, but he falu removed something from me so she chose my memories, in 1920 j ' I met Gloria , a witch who 've helped me regained my memory , I gave my body in exchange , this tattoo is infact something powerful , too powerful, so I became a witch, but I have the right not to obey the orders of the natures , to summarize, I'm a hybrid. "I said .

" Ok, so Caroline is ok on your side ? " Elena asked .

"Yes I made sure that the old prison Forbes 're ready to receive his guest. "Says Caroline.

" You forget a key figure , Rebekah , wherever Stefan Klaus Barbie goes as follows pooch. " Damon said .

"This is precisely why your mission is to keep a distance . " Elena said .

"How ? AFAIK there is a course of daggers . " Damon said .

"You distract the with your charm , it walked on me in 1864 , when you distrayais me while Katherine had one of its important discution . ' " I said . He smiled .

"I think it is more likely with the dagger. " Ric said .

"You'll continue hated me ? " OK what DID MY DAMY A RIKINOUNET .

" Ok Damy quesque you did a Laric ? " I asked .

"I kill but his ring Ace revives . "He said .

" Ok , Ric , Damon did you kill and then? Life is beautiful and it continues! Profitonsons ! "I said , he shook his head . I gave him my puppy eyes , he shook his head re ! I raise his hands in protest .

"Sorry I'm late, quesqu'y going on? " Tyler asked entering .

"We need you steal enough vervain has your mother to calm Stefan a while. " Elena asked .

"You can not do that to Stefan . "Said Tyler .

" Why not? " Asked Caroline.

" Tyler is in its own interest. " Elena said .

"But not in that of Klaus . " Tyler said , at this time Damon narrowed his eyes and I too, shit, Nik what a mess you made .

"Wait in the story is the villain Klaus , and then first why you reacted like a hybrid damn reduced to slavery? " Asked Caroline.

" Oh Oh . "I said with Damon.

"What? " Ric asked .

" Klaus has made me what I am Caroline, I owe him everything . "Said Tyler .

" Oh, bad luck . " Damon said .

" Good that you PLEASE stop generated comments ? " Asked Caroline.

"What's his problem ? " Elena asked .

"I 'll go that's better . "Said Tyler leaving . But Damon caught up with him and SuperSpeed injected a needle verbena .

" No, but it will not ? " Asked Caroline.

"It is enslaved. " Damon said .

"What? " Alaric said .

" Slave , is indebted to Klaus because it's her he did create . " I explained.

"How does it owe ? " Elena asked .

" He seeks the approval of his master. " Damon said . "This is a rare but not so rare in hybrid phenomenon. " Damon said .

" Ya nothing you can do , Eva ? " Elena asked .

"I made potions for vampires, but for hybrids , I know, I 'll try to find something. "I said .

" What am I doing this for me ? " Asked Caroline.

"Find yourself another peti boyfriend. " Damon advised him .

"Well me there's a party , I have to stake you , I can go enjoy , bye . "I said , starting with SuperSpeed .

I found Rebekah , Elena and Stefan the bar .

" Hey you're having fun ? " I asked .

" You drank how many drinks ? " Asked Rebekah .

"A dozen , maybe douxaines beings , but we do not care! Vampire has advantages. " I said, for me another drink. I drank and I left , Rebekah raised his eyebrows and smiled , Elena frowned and my knight , he just laughed . The I say, LIFE IS GOOD !

After having fun like a little crazy, I returned home, ALONE! Ok the normal people say, " No, but it's weird someone drunk who returns home alone after a night out ! " To tell you I promised my wonderful body will belong to Nik !

I put my shorts , my shirt and sleep.


End file.
